Our Dark Nights
by JessamineLovelace
Summary: This is what happens after Batman's big fight with Joker in Arkham Asylum. Who will grow closer to our Dear Dark Night? Our favorite Cat, or Batman's old partner? You'll just have to read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**All right, here is chapter one. It's Batman's thoughts really, and yeah, check the bottom for info on Arkham Asylum, it's a (very very very good) video game.**

_**Chapter One: Batman**_

I've always been a night person. From the day I was born, and up to now, that's how it's always been. When I was a baby, I would like to sleep during the day, and play at night, to playing little board games lit by a flashlight with Rachel. My parents were murdered at night, exactly 10:47 p.m., outside the Monarch Theatre, to where I am now.

Beating thugs to a pulp, and grinding scum into the ground, and taking down the psychotic freaks, that's how I spend my nights nowadays. After my parents death, and the intense seven years of nonstop, cruel, dangerous training, and the loss of Rachel, and when Dick Grayson left the family, I've learned that sooner or later I'm going to loose everything. So I might as well do my part to delay that inevitable fact of life for the good citizens of Gotham City. And to do that, I have to don the cowl of Batman.

Sure, I still had Alfred, he has been absolutely perfect to me for all these years, and though he still contradicts my role as Batman, he understands my need for it, and helps in everyway he can. I have Barbara, and Tim, but things have been difficult with Tim lately. After the events of Arkham Asylum, Barbara and I have become much closer. Barbara was there in Arkham, when Joker took the place over, and turned his thugs and even himself in to giant monsters, she was at my side as Batgirl, and without her I doubt I would've been able to restore Joker back to himself, save Commissioner Gordon, and stop Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Zsasz, Scarecrow, Killer Croc, Bane, and countless others.

It took a lot from a sixteen one year old girl- well, woman, I still see her as a girl. She'd earned my respect after the Arkham takeover, and we now met during the day, talked, even causally sometimes, and regularly fought crime together. We were often with Tim, but like I said, he's complicated. Tim felt like he was responsible for my and Barbara's injuries, because he wasn't there. But a fifteen-year-old boy just couldn't have handled the Titan monsters that Joker created, so I'm happy he didn't have to witness it. He did help by sending information to Barbara and I, with Alfred's help.

And there were things like growing up. He feels like I should be able to help him with things like the voice cracking, girls, and different kinds of new feelings, puberty stuff. But I spent those years grieving my parent's death, so I doubt my advice would be helpful. But I try, being Batman, keeping up a fake happy public image as "Gotham's most _eligible _bachelor" , and surrogate father, it's _not _easy. I try not to let those feelings effect my nights of soaring over Gotham, but there beginning to become too overwhelming.

And there was even more to think about. Such as, since the Joker destroyed Arkham Asylum, what will happen to the criminals while they're subdued? And where is Dick now? And why haven't I had much trouble from most of the psychos that normally cause more and more Goddamn trouble? More and more questions, and very few can be answered. But speaking of psychos, looks like Gotham needs some weed killer. Time to push the thoughts back, like I've been doing for years now.

**So, what do you think? Please read and review more, and if you're feeling generous/happy, you can subscribe and favorite me. And the next chapters will be more kick butt action, with character mentions and physical appearances and what not. And Arkham Asylum is a video game where the Joker takes over the mental hospital that he and other crazy people stay at, and he turns other people and himself into monsters, but you stop him. For more info go to Wikipedia and search Arkham Asylum. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**All right, here is chapter two. It's pretty short, but I promise you, they will get longer. It's one of those where I just wasn't feeling it, ya' know? **

_**Chapter Two: Batman**_

I landed silently on the rooftop, a skill I had perfected over my years of training. I looked down below me, to the Gotham Botanical Gardens, and there was Poison Ivy. She had taken control of the place, and was currently sitting on a chair made of tree roots and watching as her plants attacked the security guards.

I heard I soft _thud _behind me, and Tim was already in his Robin suit ready to join me. It was pretty impressive timing, considering he had been all the back in the Batcave doing training excises. But that thud was pretty loud, especially in this line of work. "Just in time?" Robin asked, a bit of excitement in his voice.

"Yes, we need to hurry, and you also need to work on your stealth skills. I heard you land behind me." I said. He looked a bit crest fallen.

"But yes, you were perfectly on time." I said, and gave him a rare half smile, something I found I never really did as Batman. He smiled, and we launched our grappling guns, and swung into the scene. I land on top of a vine, crushing it, just in time to save a security guard from being squashed by it. Robin bataranged two vines that sent themselves whizzing towards a group of three guards.

"Oh Batman, I'm so happy you could be here. I didn't get my chance to kill you last time we saw each other, and I can't wait to make you _pay _for everything you've done to hurt my beautiful babies!"

"Oh God, does she ever _shut up _about those plants of hers?" Robin asked annoyed.

"Ivy, I've stopped you before, and I'll most certainly stop you now!" I yelled, and silently slipped at batarang out of my belt.

"I wouldn't bet on it Batman. If I were you, I would turn back now." She said, laughing.

"You're not me!" I yelled, and flung the batarang at her, but it was blocked by her plants.

"Get him babies, destroy him!" She screamed sending her plants at us. Robin and I sprung into action. I duck and weaved in and out of oncoming trees, vines, and gigantic venous flytraps. Kicking and thrashing, I managed to break away thorny trees and spikes, but I had to keep moving and dodging the evolved plants that would most likely eat me if I got to close.

While doing this, I was still keeping a close eye on Robin. He was doing good, weaving and flipping, with an occasional batarang at Ivy, and one actually got past her plant defense system, slicing her arm.

"OW! Babies, they're trying to hurt me! Fight them! KILL them!" She screamed, her pain fueling her rage.

I was continuing to handspring myself throughout Ivy's dangerous plant world, but I heard a grappling gun fire. I spun around, and saw that Robin had shot his grappling gun towards the tall tree that Ivy had raised herself up on, and was going right for her!

"Robin! NO!" I yelled, and pulled out my own grappling gun, and was prepared to go after robin, but a vine zipped forward and knocked it out of my hand.

"Damn it! Ah!" I large flytrap had bitten through the armor of my leg, and another had snapped the wire of Robin's grapple line, sending him falling seventy feet to the ground. I launched myself into the air, catching him, and breaking his fall.

"Ouch. Thanks Batman!" Robin yelled, hauling himself to his feet. I did a kickstand, throwing myself off the ground and onto my feet. But under my feet, Hell had sprung out of the ground. And in this case, hell meant tree trunk size thorny plants that coiled around my legs and went up, totally encasing Robin and I in thorns that were starting to poke painful holes in my body armor. Poison Ivy was just laughing, and the security guards were about ready to die. I don't see a way out of this one…

**Well, did you like it? Did you LOVE it? Well, whether you liked it or not, please review. Well if you don't like, you should probably keep that to yourself. And Batgirl's in the next chapter by the way! **


	3. Chapter 3

**READ FIRST! ****Yo my peoples! I am so very sorry for not updating lately! But I wrote this down in a notebook first, so then I had to copy it down into my computer, and that was very boring. So that's why it took so long, because it was boring to copy it down. And I know you guys aren't frantically anticipating my update, but yeah! So before we start the chapter, there are some things that I may have left unclear, so lets review. **

**1). Now, if you can retrieve the misty water colored memory of chapter one, Bruce says that he and Barbara talk. This is true, but it's happened like four times tops when Jim Gordon goes to talk to Bruce, and she goes with him. They aren't really good friends, and he has given her no bat gadgets **_**YET!**_

**2). Robin is the Tim Drake Robin (I know I already stated that, but this is REVIEW!) And for all you Dick Grayson fans, he's a crucial part LATER ON!**

**3). Batman hasn't told Robin or Batgirl each other's identities yet.**

**Yep, that's it!**

_**This is for those who skipped the authors note! Read that FIRST! It's crucial for you understanding of this story!**_

_**Chapter Three: Batgirl**_

I landed skillfully on the windowsill of the Botanical Gardens. Only three more to climb, this would be easy. The Botanical Gardens had a building where you buy flowers, and the huge garden itself was behind the building. I had to get on top of the building to get the upper hand, and I had to do that without the grace of a grappling gun. I had to save my grappling hook for later.

I had gotten to use a grappling gun during my events with Batman in Arkham Asylum, but even though we now knew each other's identities, and had grown a little closer, I hadn't gotten to keep any of his cool gadgets. I had really expected him to, but I guess I wanted him to more than I expected him to. Whenever I see Batman, or _Bruce,_ I never bring it up. I don't want to sound dependent on him, especially since he still underestimates my skills.

I've made it up to the top of the building now, and looking down into the gardens, things are not looking good. Security guards are being strangled by vines, and Batman and Robin have thorny tree roots that have completely covered them head to toe, crushing them. I had to think fast; Batman and Robin's body armor would protect them for a while longer, thank God!

Taking out my version of a batarang (which were pieces of stainless steel metal grinded into a rough bat shape) out of my utility belt (a yellow designer belt, with pockets!) I flung the three batarangs at the vines that were strangling the security guards. One vine was completely sliced in half, one was cut, and the third throwing star just ricocheted off the vine, but it was enough to make them release the guards. The guards fell to the ground, clutching their throats and gasping for air.

"I always knew kids hated vegetables for a reason!" I said, getting Poison Ivy's attention. She had herself perched on a tree sixty some feet in the air. She spun around, her shock quickly turned to anger.

"Batgirl!" Robin said, sounding relieved.

"Well, looks like I get to kill the whole crew. Kill her darlings!" Poison Ivy said, apparently talking to her plants.

"Uh-oh," I said, and back handspringed out of the path of a vicious looking plant.

"Missed me!" I taunted.

"KILL HER!" Ivy screamed, frustrated.

"Batgirl! Behind you!" Batman called out, and sure enough, more plants! Ivy's plants were spreading, and would continue to take out this whole building if I didn't move. I was thinking about what to do, and then it hit me. Literally, a vine smacked me down. I rolled to my feet, and dodged three more spiky plants. More big plants advanced on me, and I know this isn't going to be easy.

I would have to put my above average gymnastic skills into action. I had started gymnastics in kindergarten, and carried it out to my second and current year of high school. Only my uses for it now are a little bit different than what they use to be.

I flipped up into the air, dodging some oncoming plants. Landing stealthily back on the ground, I front handspringed myself onto the edge of the rooftop, trying to ignore Ivy's death threats. I quickly untied my grappling hook for my belt, and looked for a place to grapple to.

"Ahah!" I said, spotting a tree that would be perfect to grapple to. Despite the fact it was a good fifty feet away from me.

"Come on Batgirl, you can do this!" I encouraged myself. I threw the grappling hook as hard as I could. It made it! The hook flew a little too far over the tree branch, so I gave it a little tug, and it double wrapped around the tree branch, very taut.

Good news, it definitely would support me. Bad news, there was no way in hell I would be able to get it back. _Ah well, there's always Amazon, and eBay. _Plus I had two spare ones at home, so it's all good. Vines were beginning to advance upon me again, so I had to swing now.

"Well, here goes nothing," I muttered, and launched myself from the top of the building.

This is one of my favorite parts. The feeling that you get from soaring through the air; this must be what flying feels like. I catch a glimpse of my shadow that was cast by the moonlight, and with my cape behind me, I really did look like a bat! _I'm such a boss!_

I soared down to the ground, towards Batman and Robin, feeling invincible, and then BAM! A plant the size of a tree trunk slammed into me, knocking me out of the air, my grip on the grappling hook rope relinquished. I feel about three stories, landing flat on my back.

"Batgirl!" Batman and Robin yelled together, followed by cries of pain, which probably meant the thorns had pierced their body armor.

But I barley heard them. My lungs collapsed, the wind knocked out of me. I couldn't breath, my head was spinning. My back hurt like a BITCH! I felt like I could vomit. I couldn't move, my back hurt, and my chest hurt too. I was slowly beginning to breath again.

Becoming more aware of my surroundings as the first initial shock wore off, I heard a voice, not a friendly one.

"Aw, poor brat girl! Kick her while she's down babies!" Poison Ivy yelled.

And, of course, the monster plants rose up to their full height, prepared to crush me beneath their wake. Like a cobra, ready to strike.

"Move. Get up!" I told myself. I rolled to feet, and handspringed out of the massive plant's path, and a searing pain shot up my back.

_Ignore it! _I thought to myself.

"You just don't know when to give up! What does God have to do to finish you off?" Poison Ivy yelled to me down from her high tree.

"A lot more than what he'd have to do you!" I yelled back, and pulled out my last batarang. I flung it at her, but do to the searing back pain, it missed her by a couple feet. She began to laugh.

"Fuck," I muttered.

"Batgirl! H-help!" Robin yelled, but his voice hitched in pain.

"Hang on! I'm coming!" I assured, sprinting towards the bound up crime fighters. But, who would've thought, vines sprung up from the ground, blocking the fifty-foot distance between Batman, Robin, and I.

"I am _**so**_not in the mood!" I growled. I unleashed a flurry of round-offs, cartwheels, walkovers, and handsprings. My gymnastics allowed me to gut through the vines unscathed, apart from my throbbing back and the empty, yet very painful, feeling in my lungs and chest.

Once I made it to Batman and Robin, they didn't look good. Blood was pooling at their feet, and they had turned white in pain.

"Hang on, um, what should I do?" I asked to no one unparticular, panicking.

"Cut… at the roots!" Batman grunted.

"Right!" I said, and spun around. I spotted and strand batarang a few feet away. _For once, something convenient! _I ran towards it, and grabbed it in my left hand, performed a one handed round-off, with the other, and took off sprinting towards the thorny prison.

"Hi-ya!" I yelled, and sliced with the batarangs at the vine root, and it writhed, before recoiling into the ground. I did the same to the other gazillion vines, and before long, Batman and Robin were free!

"Batgirl, to the rescue." I said, grinning.

"Thanks. How's your back? That looked like it _**HURT!**_" Robin said, clutching a wound in his side.

"No problem. I'll be fine."

"We'll have time for a cozy catch up later!" Batman growled, "but now we need to-" but he was cut off my Poison Ivy.

"Kill them! Don't let them get free!" She screamed, frustrated.

"Robin! You come with me. Batgirl, you get out of here." Batman ordered.

"Ugh! Fat chance!" I said. _Why is he being like this? He knows I can handle myself! _

"Come on Batgirl!" Robin yelled, grabbed my waist, and fired his grappling gun up to the roof of the building. I was a little uneasy about being in the air again; I wasn't looking forward to another fall like that. So I grabbed his chest and held tightly. He tensed up, and I could swear I see him blush. _Idiot._

We landed on the roof, and looked down to see Batman fighting plants, and he had climbed on top of one, and was punching it relentlessly.

"Any ideas?" Robin asked frantically.

"Me? You're the one in the Batman loop!" I hissed back.

"The what?"

"You get all the cool gadgets. I'm stuck working freelance." I said.

"Whatever! What do we do?" He asked again. _Hmmm, maybe…_

"Give me that!" I said, and took the grappling gun off of Robin's utility belt, aimed and fired toward Ivy's perch.

"Hey!" Robin yelled.

"Sorry!" I yelled back, and zipped up into the air.

That wonderful feeling engulfed me again; the feeling of invincibility, but there was another feeling. Fear. I was scared I would be knocked out of the air again. But luckily, Poison Ivy's attention was turned on Batman. Well, lucky for me.

Batman was still fighting the plants, and Robin was throwing batarangs at the plants that got too close to Batman. Her attention was all on them, and I was completely unseen by her. I made it up to the tree chair she was sitting in; it was about fifty-five feet. Perfect.

I snuck up behind her, balanced perfectly on the foot wide tree trunk the connected to the chair.

"Knock knock!" I said behind her. She spun around, bewildered. Her eyes widened even more when she saw me.

"Hi! I'm going around collected a survey. Which do you like better; milk, soda, or fruit _**PUNCH!**_" I said, and punched her right in the jaw. She stumbled backwards, and fell right off her plant chair. She landed on an outstretched tree root, and slid off it, falling the remaining twenty feet to the ground, landing in a crumpled heap.

Sliding down the tree root; I jumped when the ground was at a comfortable distance. I landing, and that pain went up my back again, but I ignored it.

"It hurts, doesn't it? Might wanna think twice before you consider knocking me out of the air again." I said, evilly smirking.

"You little- aw…" Ivy tried to say, but fell unconscious.

"Yeah Batgirl! You rock!" Robin said, running up to me and giving me a hug.

"Ow, pain. In the back region!" I said, wincing.

"Oops sorry!" He said, pulling back.

"_**JUST WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?" **_ I heard Batman yell._ Well, this should be fun. _I thought, exasperated.

"Saving your ass and taking down one of Gotham's most dangerous criminals! What part of that is unclear, in any shape or form?" I yelled back angrily. I don't see why he has to be this way!

"What wasn't clear to _**YOU **_when I told you to run?" Batman yelled.

"Your reasoning! Considering you'd be plant food if it wasn't for me! Why are you being like this! I thought I'd already proven myself to you!" I yelled anxiously.

"We'll talk later. You should probably head home." He said. I was about to come up with a smart ass "_you're not the boss of me!" _But I noticed his eyes flicker towards the street, and that's when I first noticed the police were coming. And what lovely officer stepped out of the cop car? None other than Commissioner Gordon. _Dad!_

"Well, right, bye." I said, and I look of me thanking him passed between us. I couldn't let Robin know my identity.

"Oh, and Robin. Catch." I said, and tossed the grappling gun to him, which caught, and thanked me. I wouldn't have remembered to give it back to him if it wasn't for my thought: he had remained quiet ever since Batman started yelling at me.

I took off running then. Hopefully I could get back to my house and change before dad got home. _Hopefully_

**Yay! Batgirl wins! Batman's a meanie, but he did give her that heads up, so it's a lose win. Better than lose lose ;). And to those of you who didn't read the first author's note: GO READ IT NOW! YOU BOOGER! Sorry about that, and, fun fact about my life: What happened to Batgirl happened to me. Well sorta. I was up in a tree, and it broke, and I fell about 8 feet and landed flat on my back. 8 feet, not three stories. Thank God! :D So yeah, I promise I shall update more frequently! Read, and for God's sake, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey ya'll! Alright, I am NEVER on time for posting my stories! So, I set an official deadline! Yay! Every Friday baby! So, you'll notice I'm giving my chapters names, and I thought they deserved them. So… yeah! You! Yeah, you! Go and check out TheNextBatgirl's story 'Fighter' It is SOOO amazing! And go read bububblegum's stories! They're awesome! Well, here's chapter four of Our Dark Nights.**

_**Chapter Four: Batgirl**_

**Out of the Loop**

_Run, run, run, run! _I was running home as fast as my legs could carry me. Which wasn't very fast, considering it hurt my chest and my back felt like some bitch kicked my out of the air. Oh wait, she did. At least I had taken down Poison Ivy, and she had taken a lot more damage than I had. _Stupid bitch!_

I was about home, and then I saw a police car coming my way. I threw myself behind a garbage can. And that _really _hurt.

_Ow, fuck, ass, bitch, shit, damn, ow, shit, ass, whore, fuck! _I screamed in my mind, the pain was pretty intense.

I peered out from my cover, and saw the fat Harvey Bullock. _Ew. _I had encountered him many different times, like when I joined my dad with for lunch, and no doubt, he was there. I had been grossed out by his eating habits every time. If Harvey had left by now, my dad would close behind. Maybe Batman was stalling him, buying me some time. Or maybe there was a buy one get one free sale at the donut shop, and Bullock had heard about it. Both were likely…

Sprinting as fast as I could, I was beginning to see my house! The brown walls with black frames stood out to me, it was easy to spot your house after living in it for sixteen years, you know? I ran past the front entrance to my house, and ducked behind the rose bushes to change.

I pulled off my mask, sending my brown hair into waterfall on my back. I took off my gloves, belt, my thigh high black boots, and my cape. I turned my purple shirt (with a little skirt at the bottom) inside out, so the yellow bat symbol was hidden from sight. I wrapped my mask, boots, gloves, and my belt up in my cape, so it looked like I was carrying a black bag. I then walked back to the front entrance to our house, grabbed the key from under the mat, and walked inside. As soon as I shut the door, I heard the sound of police sirens nearing my house.

_Perfect timing, Barbara._

I knew it was my dad, because he _always _rode around with his police lights on. He's weird like that…

Sprinting up the stairs as fast as I could, I made it up to my bedroom on the third floor just as I heard the front door open.

I threw my makeshift duffle bag, with my costume in it, into my closet and silently closed the door. I went to jump into bed, but then realized I still had my Batgirl shirt and pants on. I could hear my dad's footsteps getting close.

_Crap!_

I silently sprinted back to my closet, changed like a motherfucker into and white top and orange sweat pants, and threw myself onto my bed, just as my dad walked in.

_Phew!_

"Hi, Barbara. I'm home, are you awake sweetie?" He asked, and I fake stirred.

"Mmm, Dad, is that you?" I said, as sleepily as I could.

"Yeah, honey, it's me. I'm sorry I got home so late. Police work to do. Were you alright by yourself?" He said, sitting down on my bed. I sat up, still trying to look groggy.

"It's alright. Yeah, I was fine by myself." I said, rubbing pretend sleep out of my eye.

"Did you make yourself dinner? Did you eat enough vegetables?" He said, beginning to get annoying.

"I did." I lied. "And yeah, I think I've had enough vegetation for one day," I said, thinking back to my events with Poison Ivy.

"Ok honey. You need to get back to sleep, It's almost three in the morning," he said, and tucked me into bed, "Good night. I'm glad you're so responsible, and that I can count on you to take care of yourself." He said, turned out the lights, and left my room.

_You have no idea… _I thought, and quickly let sleep take me (and my throbbing back) away.

**Beep! Beep! Beep!** _Ah, the joy that is my alarm clock._

I looked at the annoying hunk of plastic, and saw that is said 6:30 a.m. _Shit! Shit, shit, shit! _No, I had _school_ today!

"Come on, Babs, get up." I told myself, and tried to get up, but my body just wouldn't let me. So, I just rolled off my bed, and landed with a _thud _on the floor.

"Ow…" That was not very pleasant for my back. Now, time to get ready for school.

Once I finished army crawling to my bathroom, which was connected to my room, I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror. A heavy bruise had formed around my eye, my lip was cut, I had scrapes all along my neck to my chest, and my back looked bloody, purple painting.

_Pretty…_

I took off my clothes and turned on my shower. While I waited for the water to heat up, I went over to my walk-in closet and picked out clothes for today. I picked out a red shirt that had, 'Danger! Approach at your own risk' written across the front, and a pair of white skinny jeans that wear surprisingly flexible. I grabbed a pair of red boots from my closet, and threw the shirt, jeans, and shoes onto my bed, and went to my shower. The hot water hurt like a bitch, but after about five minutes of wincing, cringing, and silent screaming, the water felt spectacular. After I was finished, I stepped out of the shower, and wrapped myself up in a towel.

I went into my armoire and grabbed a bra and underwear, and put them on. I put on the shirt and the jeans, and then slid the boots on over the jeans. I tied my hair up with a red ribbon.

_Now for this stupid black eye._

Taking out my makeup bag, I took out my blush and began to cover up my black eye. It's a good thing my dad didn't have his glasses on; he couldn't see all my injuries without them on. Now that my injuries were taken care of, I had to drag myself to school.

Jogging down the three flights of polished hardwood black stairs, which matched the rest of our floor (except for the carpet and bathrooms) I saw that dad was making us breakfast. Just then I realized I hadn't eaten since yesterday's lunch. _Bless his heart._

"Hi Dad. Breakfast smells yummy!" I said, and he chuckled.

"Good. I'm making eggs, bacon, and pancakes. What would you like to drink?" He asked.

"O.J. please." I replied. I took a seat down at our kitchen table, and pain shot up my back. I accidently let out a little cry.

"What's wrong Barbara?" Dad asked seriously. _Shit._

Oh, I, um… I think I really hurt my back in gymnastics…yesterday," I said, completely pulling that out of my ass.

"Oh, is it muscle pain, or outside pain? Here, let me see." He said, taking a step toward me. _Fuck._

"Um, it's, it's muscle pain, you can't really _see_ it. I'll be fine. Don't worry about." I said, hoping I was convincing enough.

"Alright Barb. But if continues, I want you to tell me about it, ok?" He said over protectively.

"Alright Dad." I said, and let out a HUGE, exasperated sigh. I then gave him an evil smirk.

He did his impression of me, letting out a HUGER sigh and putting his hands on his hips.

"I don't do that!" I said indignantly.

"Sure you do. Oh, we're gonna be late! Here, grab the food and wrap it up in a napkin. You can eat it on the way!" He said hurriedly.

"A'ite Commissioner." I said, and grabbed up the food, and we left the house, closing the black door behind us.

Hopping into his car, I _buckled my seatbelt __**first thing!**_ Or else my Dad would go into a five-hour lecture about every kid in America who had died in a car accident, and they would've lived if they were wearing a seat belt. Seriously, he did that once. I turned on the radio, and Lady Gaga was on. My dad _hates! _Lady Gaga, he said she was "a waste of life that encouraged sex, drinking, smoking, and abusing your body with horrific tattoos." Well, she kind of did, but I said I liked her music, not that she was a role model.

Once we arrived at school, I bid my Dad goodbye, but he called me back to the car.

"Barb, I almost forgot. Would you like to come to Bruce Wayne's house tonight for dinner? I'm sure he won't mind if I bring you along." He said. Well, this could be a very fun night.

"Sure I'll come. And he won't mind, he loves me!" I said.

"Sign of his questionable taste if you ask me." he said, and winked.

"No one did." I said, smiled, and walked up to the doors.

Getting dropped off at school in a cop car got me a lot of attention; some wanted, some unwanted. The wanted attention came from my two best friends, Hannah and Sophie.

"Hey Barbara!" They said, and ran up to me. God I love them.

"Hey guys. I'm already ready for this day to be over. Thank _God _it's Friday!" I said. They smiled.

"Barb, why didn't you answer your phone last night? We met up at the mall, and we texted you a gazillion times. And, worst of all, you didn't answer! I think someone better have an explanation!" Hannah said, putting her finger on my nose. _Yay, I have to lie. Again…_

"Sorry guys, I got caught up in homework." I said, then reality hit me. _Fuck! I never did last nights homework! Crap! I'd have to do it in homeroom._

"Hmm. Are you sure you didn't have a hot date?" Sophie asked, elbowing me.

"No, I did not have a _hot date. _Just stupid homework." _That I need to do…_

"Fine, so what are you do-" Hannah went to ask, but was cut off by my least favorite person at Gotham High. Piper McCann. I hate that bitch _soooo motherfucking much._

"Hello Barbara. I see you're dressed like an idiot today!" She said, smirking at me. Piper was the kind of girl that dumped so much makeup on she gained a couple pounds, she also dressed in shirts that showed _all _of her stomach, and she had had sex twenty thousand times, she's just a little slut. She's been bothering me ever since I started high school, and I just hate her.

"_I'm _dressed like an idiot? Hey, angel face, next time, buy a **whole **shirt." I say, gaining laughs from about everyone outside. Hannah and Sophie cracked up laughing.

I smirked, and shouldered past her, into the school. She was _definitely _going to be pissed, but I don't care.

"Barb, that was hilarious!" Sophie said, followed by Hannah, both laughing.

"Thanks. Well, I got to go, I don't want to be late for class." I said, smiled at them.

After I gathered my books from my locker, I head to my first period class. I quickly finished my math and English homework. The day passed slowly, and during gym, we had the push up and pull up test.

I grabbed my gym clothes, and when I shut my locker, Sophie and Hannah were standing next to me.

"Hey guys. Today's the fitness tests." I said as we walked to the gym.

"Ugh, I know! I'm totally tired from all the shopping we did yesterday!" Sophie said indignantly.

_Huh, you went shopping, I fought plants twenty times my size. Seems like a fair tie._

"I'm not to worried. But I am still-" I went to say, but someone shouldered me, making me stumble. Of course, it was Piper. She had pushed past me and was now walking with here clique, and other people that aren't idiots were giving her that _what __**is **__your problem? _Look.

"Whoops, sorry Barbara!" She turned around and said.

"It's okay Piper, it's not your fault you take up the entire hallway." I said, smirking. Once again, everyone but here and her stupid clique either laughed or smiled. She gave me an evil look and walked into the gym.

"Man, I **hate **that bitch. I just want to take her by her stupid blonde ponytail and swing her round and round and round!" I said, grinding my teeth. Hannah and Sophie began to laugh even harder than that.

"I know Babs, I hate her too. Come on, we don't want to be late." Hannah said, and the three of us hurried off to class.

Once we got into the gym, we immediately went into the changing room. I quickly took off my clothes and threw them in a locker. I put my gym shorts on, and then my gym shirt, but that little bitch bag, A.K.A Piper, saw all the cuts on my back.

"Aw, looks like Barbara's hurt. That's okay, I know you'll still do great on the tests!" She said, and patted all the cuts on my lower back **very **hard, sending searing pain up my back.

"OW! You little bitch!" I said, grabbed her hand, and threw her at the wall. She had time to put her hands in front of her face before she hit the wall. Before she could say anything, I stormed out of the room. Once I got out there, the tests were already taking place, so I hurried in.

I ended up getting twenty-five pushups and twelve pull-ups. I was the only girl that did pull ups, everyone else did flexed arm hang. _Batgirl!_

"Babs! How did you do all the pull ups? That was amazing!" Sophie said, once we were all outside in the parking lot. School had been easy the rest of the day, and not a single word from Piper.

"Um, gymnastics?" I said hastily. I love Sophie and Hannah, but _no one _could ever know my secret. Except Bruce. _Bruce! I have dinner with them! Good thing I brought my costume, in case Bruce has "special" plans for tonight…_

"Hey, guys, I'm not going to be able to hang out tonight. I'm having dinner with Bruce." I said to Hannah and Sophie.

"Oh crap! But man, you're so lucky! Eating with Bruce Wayne! Him and your dad are friends because your dad was the police officer that took care of him and like interviewed him, right?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah, well more like my dad just gave him the police speeches about how to get over a loved one that you had lost, only it was different. Bruce was a seven year old who had lost his last living blood family members. He had his butler, his butler's more than just a butler, he's like a father, but my dad had **never **seen anything so sad, so he dad extra stuff. Like checking in on Bruce **all the time**, and after a while they became friends." I said.

"Oh, well that's so sad. That was **so **good of your dad. Your dad rocks!" Hannah said.

"**He does, **doesn't he?" Sophie said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, now Bruce seems to have a bit of a dark side, doesn't he?" Hannah asked curiously.

"You could say that…" I said uneasily, but was silently laughing inside.

"Oh, so **that's **why you get to have lunch with Bruce Wayne, your daddy's friends with him! I knew it had to be that, because you're way to fat, ugly, and skanky to be wanted by _him!_" I heard Piper say behind me.

"Well there you are Piper! You haven't poked your head out of your hole all day, you ugly little ground hog! What's wrong, did you catch a glimpse of your shadow and see how fat you are?" I said, and Hannah, Sophie, and everyone else out side, besides her retarded little clique, burst out with laughter.

"The only fat, skanky shadow I see her is yours. In fact, I bet you were so ugly, that's what killed your mom! Oh wait, I forgot! She was shot to death, wasn't she? Can you tell me who did the deed? I want to send them flowers!" She said, and I motherfucking lost it. _No one ever _had ever gone that low before. Hannah and Sophie went to move, whether to get a teacher or to attack Piper, the world will never know. Because I that moment, I lunged at Piper.

Using all of the strength I had gotten from gymnastics and kicking butt as Batgirl, I punched her **as hard as I could in the nose. **I felt a little crunch, and I instantly knew it was broken. She fell to the ground, crying in agony. But no one moved to help her. It was probably a combination of fear of me and hate of Piper.

"Joker. My parents split up when I was young, and my dad had arrested Joker and got him locked up in Arkham Asylum. So he broke out, tracked down my mother, shot her to death, and carved a smile on her face with a knife. That's what happened to my mom. And for you to sink _that low, _well, I hope you know you had that coming. By the way, it'll take more than another nose job to fix that." I said coldly, turned on my heel, and left, walking home. But as I left, people _actually started clapping. _Ah well, the little bitch deserved it.

I got home before dad did, thankfully. I was still mad, and I didn't want him to know what happened. As I walked into the kitchen, I saw a note taped to the stove.

_Barb, I'll be home at around 4:10. Make sure you're ready by then. Love you,_

_Daddy._

Well, that gave me a grand total of, wow, a whole ten minutes. I hurriedly sprinted up the three flights of stairs to my bedroom. Once I got up there, I tore off my clothes and socks, tripping as took my shoes off. _Crap, crap, crap. _Grabbing the bed frame of my bed, I pulled myself off the floor.

I hastily closed the curtains of my window once I realized I was only in undergarments. Sprinting to my bathroom, I scrubbed all the regular make-up off my face, so I could replace it with some _classier _make-up. Ew, I think I might be turning into a girl! Aw well, it was only a matter of time… Sprinting back into my bedroom, I ran into my walk-in closet. I looked through the few dresses that I owned. I found one that was _perfect! _It was a silver dress that had a black rose on the front, and had black ruffles down the front. The black eye make-up I had on would go great with it.

After I threw that on, I threw on black high heels. I took my Batgirl costume out of my armoire and stuffed it into my black bag. Checking my appearance in my floor length mirror, it was official: _I am gorgeous! _

_**Honk! Honk! **_I'm guessing that was my dad. _Great communication skills dad! _I went to run down the stairs, and then took it down a notch. _Barbara, you are __**not **__skilled in high heels! _Fast walking down the stairs, I arrived at the hallway to the front door. I dashed out the door, not bothering to lock it. Dad was waiting in his car, talking on the cop radio.

"Hey Dad!" I called, walking over to the car.

"Renee, hold on. Hey Barbara, dinners off. Bruce said he had important business to do."

_Important business? Huh, looks like Batman just kicked me out of the loop. Again._

"Barbara, I'm really sorry, you're all dressed up. Here, this is twenty, forty, sixty dollars. Go buy yourself dinner somewhere. I'd come with you, but I've got police work to do with the Batman." He said, handing me the money. He went to drive off, but then stopped.

"Barb, by the way, I've got word there's some big crime going on in by Castleton, so stay away from there, okay?" He said seriously.

_Wow, could you make it any easier for me? _

"Okay, I won't. I love you, be safe." I said.

"You too." He said, smiled, and drove off.

I turned around and ran back inside. I was absolutely furious at Bruce. _I _was there before Robin was! Well, before the _current _Robin, not Dick. But he's gone now, and _I _don't care! But I do care about Bruce being a total idiot! _Hmm, he didn't want me to show up tonight. So, do the opposite! _I tore my shoes off and ran up the stairs. Tearing off my dress, I began to change into my Batgirl costume. I threw on my purple pants, then my purple shirt with the skirt. Pulling my boots on hurriedly, I then put on my gloves. Finally, I put on my mask, and pulled my hair threw the slit in the back.

I grabbed three batarangs and put them in my belt, followed my grappling hook. I opened my window, I jumped into the night, my cape billowing behind me.

**Well, REVIEW! Tell me your feelings, let it out, go with the flow! How about Piper, huh, huh? She's a bitch if I've ever seen one! Next chapter will be up next Friday guys! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello people! Okay, I am SO SO SO sorry for not updating lately. Due to an unfortunate series of events (that you probably don't what to hear about) I have been unable to update my story for forever. And last chapter I said I'd update every Friday (or maybe it was the one before, I'm to lazy to check) But NOW I'll update every Friday. That's a promise, but you know, some times (more often than not) things come up, but I'll probably have something for you lovely creatures of the world every Friday :D Alright, this chapters about Catwoman, it's short, but it'll kick off her role in the story, and the next two/three chapters will be Catwoman based, and SUPER long. Cross my heart promise! K, here we go!**

**Look what the Cat dragged in**

_Catwoman P.O.V_

Looking out the window of my apartment, I saw just how scary things are going to get. Do things always have to be this way? When I was little, my father would beat me up pretty badly. My mother had walked out on my father and I, leaving me to rot in that hellhole. But I wasn't going to stand for that. I had ran away from that house of horror when I was twelve. It wasn't that hard; my father had drunk himself to unconsciousness almost every night; all I had to do was pack a couple of things and walk out the front door.

But I had promised myself two things when I decided to run away. One; I wasn't going to be a dirty runaway that lived off of torn clothes and scraps of food. If I'm going to steal to live and survive on my own in the streets of Gotham, I'm going to do it in style. Two; I will _never _kill. I may be a criminal, a thief, but I am _not _a killer. I had learned martial arts in the back street dojo of Gotham, and gymnastics lessons paid for with stolen money. Then, I started off with all black clothes and a simple mask to hide my face. But then, I decided that's not who I wanted to be. I needed more style, to make a name for myself. That name would be Catwoman.

After careful, precise planning, I was able to break into a military vault. There, I was able to acquire specialized night vision goggles, which highlighted skeletons, so it was like x-ray vision, which could see through multiple walls. And, with a few improvements, I was able to set it to highlight things I would like to steal. I called it "Thief Vision". I got my specialized whip, a cat-o-nine tails, which was metal tipped, so it could easily grapple onto bill boards, buildings, gargoyles, those sorts of things. And my claws, how handy those were. My gloves had retractable claws that allowed me to climb up the tallest buildings and crawl along ceilings.

A motorcycle suit and cat mask had completed the look. Oh, and then there had come _Batman. _There were multiple times I'd been able to elude his capture, but sometimes that handsome bastard was just too quick. About six years ago, that's when my first encounter with Batman had come about. Six years of flirtatious encounters with the body armored, muscled, masked hero. To where I am now, watching as my home was being zoned off from the rest of Gotham.

Since the Joker had blown up Arkham Asylum, the police had been keeping criminals in the old Gotham Pump Station. But now, some kind of wall was being built around the Gotham slums. Landlords were telling everyone to evacuate the premises, due to "new residence." I intend to find out what the hell is going on here.

I walked out of the kitchen into my bedroom, and got my costume out. Putting on my suit, I zipped it up to just below the chest. I put on my mask, gloves, boots, and goggles, but I left my goggles resting on my forehead. The goggles show skeletons in white, but everything else such as walls, buildings, anything really but people were a mix of black and red and difficult to navigate effectively with.

I grabbed my whip, and put it at my side. The handle of the whip is magnetic, and there are parts mixed into the elastic whip that are also magnetic. So with a flick of my wrist, I could roll and unroll it in seconds. The magnetic parts also allow it to easily attach to metal objects.

I grabbed two caltrops, which are metal balls that break open when you drop them, releasing tiny spikes capable of piercing through the bottom of shoes. So then whoever walks over them collapses in pain, falling into more spikes. I also grabbed three bolas, which are three ropes attached to one handle, with one metal ball at the end of each rope. They're used to be thrown and knock someone down. I put the devices into little pockets on my suit and walked over to the window.

I opened the window in my bedroom and hopped onto the windowsill. _And here we go. _I sprang into the air, and took my whip off of my side. I flicked my wrist in midair, and my whip wrapped around a flagpole, sending my flying through the air. I whipped again, and my whip coiled around the neck of the gargoyle. I swung to the side of the building the gargoyle was built onto, and put my claws to use. I jumped up, and clawed the side of the building, and my claws supported me. I continued to jump and claw, until I got to the top of the gargoyle's back.

I pulled my goggles over my eyes, and looked around. Looking around, I saw someone walking around an alleyway. _Hmm, I wonder what he could be doing. _Lets find out. Pushing my goggles back onto my forehead, I pounced from the gargoyle into the alleyway, landing stealthily behind the man.

"Hello cutie, what are you doing here?" I said from behind the man.

"Ah! Oh, ha, it's the cat bitch. You'd better scamper off, skank!" He said angrily.

"Oh, well that's no way to talk to me, is it?" I said, my temper flaring.

I cart wheeled quickly over to him, and kicked him in the face. I stumbled back, and I extended my claws. I jumped forward at him, and clawed his arm, followed by a double heel-kick to the chest. He fell to the ground, moaning in pain. I jumped on top of him, keeping him pinned down with my foot on his chest.

"Aw, big man, big talk, no fight. Now, what do you know about the new prison?" I asked him.

"Uh, uh, okay, I'll talk! My boss, Two-face, knows! Ask him, ask him!" He yelled, terrified by my extended claws near his face.

"Thanks, and speaking of man," I said, and brought my knee down on his groin, followed by a final kick to his nose, rendering him unconscious. _Two-face huh, well, let's see what insight he has in this. _I'd heard Two-face was planning something in Castleton, that's probably where I'll find him. I looked up, spotted a good building to climb, and jumped to the wall. I clawed up it, and began to jump and whip around the rooftops. It only took me a few minutes to Castleton, and a few more minutes to find out where Two-face was.

Once I got near the Pump Station, it was clear something was up. Police cars surrounded the old Gotham Pump Station, and the place looked like total chaos. _Well, I'll just use that to my advantage. _I walked to the edge of the building, and saw a cop car, with the drivers side facing be with the door open. I was on only a three-story apartment complex, so the car was only 35 feet away. _That'll work._

I took out a Bola from the pocket on my suit, and began to twirl it around in my hand, giving it momentum to be thrown. Aiming at the cop car steering wheel, I threw the Bola as hard and precise as I could. My aim with these things is almost perfect after so many years of using them. The Bola spun through the air, and hit right on target; the car horn. The horn let out a loud **honk!**__Startling all the cops and causing them to hurry over to the car. _Perfect._ I sprinted off the building, and whipped onto a pipe on the roof of the Gotham Pump Station, unnoticed by the cops. I swung through the air, landing against the wall of the building, four stories up the six-story building. I had conveniently landed by a window. _Easy enough, considering I'm right by a window._ I opened the window with my left had, my right hand keeping a firm hold on my whip.

I jumped inside the open window, my whip following behind me. I pulled my goggles over my eyes and looked around. Seeing no one on my floor or the floors below me, I looked down to the lower floors. Sure enough, I saw many people, but it only looked like four were conscious. One person was holding a gun… and something else that was unrecognizable with my Thief Vision. The other three people were standing close together, looking uncomfortable. _What the hell is going on?_ I pulled my goggles back up to my forehead and ran through the hallway until I found the stairs. I sprinted down them, until I was to the basement. Once I got down there, I began to hear voices.

"I don't think so Batman, there's no way you're taking **us **to the new crap hole of a prison!" I heard Two-face's voice scream, with emphasis on the 'us'.

"Put the poison **down **Dent, and tell me what you're talking about this 'prison'!" I heard Batman's voice say demandingly.

"Two-face, think about what you're doing!" I heard someone say, was that Batgirl?

Well, time to find out. I opened the door to the basement, and saw Two-face standing over a pipe that had been carved open, holding some green liquid over it. I clawed up the wall and up to a beam above him.

Below him were Batman, Robin, and Batgirl, all looking tired and terrified of whatever Two-face was threatening to do.

"**We're **not putting the poison down, this plan is too perfect to pass up. And **we're** not telling you anything about the prison, Batman. One of my boys stole this pretty little PDA in my pocket, and that's how **we **know what's going on. Don't bother trying to find him, he doesn't know what's on it." Two-face said harshly, patting his pocket. _That must be where the PDA is._

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I'll just dump this into the water supply." Two-face said, and began to tip the vial full of the green fluid. _I don't think so._ I jumped down from the beam, landing right in front of him, and kicked the vial out of his hand.

"Whoopsie!" I said, and tackled him off the pipe. I landed on top of him, and took the PDA out of his pocket, and stuck it into my bra.

"What the hell are you doing here, you cheating bitch!" Two-face yelled at me.

"That's no way to treat a lady. Tsk tsk tsk…" I said, and kneed him in to face, knocking him out on the ground.

"What are you doing here?" I heard Batman say behind me.

"No kiss? Disappointing Batman, and to think I just saved your cute little ass, and I can't get a little hello!" I said, walking up to him, and left about two inches between us.

"Hello Catwoman. You didn't save my ass, Two-face was threatening to pour the poison into the water supply, which would have poisoned half of Gotham's water supply. The chemical reacts in water, and it is extremely deadly when combined with water. It makes any contact with the contaminated water instantly fatal." He said flatly.

"Well aren't you boring? All that knowledge, and not a bit useful. Hmm, what's the point in stopping a criminal when I don't get to save your cute little ass?" I said, and circled him, touching his lower thigh as I moved around behind him.

"Um, would you two like a moment?" I heard someone say uncomfortably behind us. It was Robin.

"No. What _were _you doing here Catwoman?" Batman asked me.

"I heard that Two-face had some information about the new prison. Guess I was right." I said flatly.

"What did you find out?" Robin asked, walking over to us followed by Batgirl.

"Nothing, _yet._" I said.

"Catwoman, if you know something, you need to tell me." Batman said roughly.

"If I find something, handsome, you'll be the first to know. Well, if get to me fast enough. Gives you a reason to come and get me. Well, _another_ reason." I said, "By the way, hey Batgirl." I said to Batgirl.

"Oh, hi." She said, a bit awkwardly.

"Later handsome," I said again to Batman, turned, and walked up the stairs, to the top floor, and dived out the window, heading back home. Maybe I'll just find out what's going on with Two-face's PDA.

**K, short, I know, but there will be more to come NEXT FRIDAY. Seriously, I promise to update every Friday now. And I've had time to think about how this story will unfold, so that's a plus. And to those of you who were like "what the fuck is this bitch doing, just not updating?" Well, I'm back now, k? K, see you next Friday my darlings!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my pretties! It's that time of the week again! See; don't be so surprised, you knew I'd be back! And I shall be every Friday! K, this chapter doesn't have a lot of action, but it **_**really**_** gets the story kickin'. The plot of this is setting into place, and it shall be marvelous! And for those of you that are like, "DUDE! Write for Robin for once!" Well, I shall, soon. The next chapter will be… Batman or Batgirl P.O.V, I ain't sure. It'll be their P.O.V of what happened last chapter, and if its Batman, it'll be this chapter and last chapter. And the cliffhanger of chapter four, where Batgirl jumps out her window, yeah that carried on from Catwoman's P.O.V for last Chapter. So I think I'll do Batman P.O.V, then Robin. Because Barbara's dad is like perfect, and my parents are divorcing now, so I don't really have it in me to do that kind of chapter with a perfect family. Sorry, rambling, I know. All right, lets start you weekend off right with a brand spankin' chapter of ****Our Dark Knights! ****(That's my slogan for my story, no one steal it!)**

**Arkham City?**

_Catwoman P.O.V_

_Home Sweet Home._ I pulled my bedroom window open and swung inside.

"Meow!" My cats purred at my side.

"Hello girls. Yes, I know, and boy," I said, and bent down to scratch all of my cat's ears, "I had a wonderful night with Batman. Two-face is sure to be pissed at me though." I jumped on to my black satin sheet-covered bed, followed by my cats. I laid down facing the head of the bed on my stomach. I looked around my bedroom, to the red walls, with the black closet door. My bed was in a corner of the room, and the foot of the bed faced the closet. My black desk was in the corner of the room to the left of my bed, which was the wall with the window. I had at first gotten my apartment for a temporary hideout, but had liked it so much I decided to stay here permanently. I had moved in about six years ago, right about when I met Batman.

He knows where I live, but he never comes by. _With all that brooding, he probably doesn't have time._

_Now, time to have a look at this PDA._ I took the PDA out of my bra and pressed the on button. A map popped up on the screen, and at the top of the screen 'Arkham City' was written. _Wait, this can't be the prison! _The map included four main parts of Gotham City: The Bowery, Park Row, the Amusement Mile, and the Industrial District. _What the hell? They're just going to put a wall around that part of the city and call it a prison? It has so many important parts of Gotham! _The Bowery includes the Iceberg Lounge and a subway station. Park Row has the St. Thomas Church, the Botanical Gardens, the Monarch Theatre, Crime Alley, the old Ace Chemicals building, and the Solomon Wayne Courthouse. The Amusement Mile has the GCPD building, Gotham Carnival, the Mount Olympus nightclub, the Kranko Toys shop, and the Gotham Casino. The Industrial District has the old Sionis Steel Mill. They seriously think they can just put a wall around all that without pissing off the people of Gotham?

Plus, there was this area in the middle of the map marked "Restricted Area". That was where the old Wonder Tower was, I think. There was a building in the Bowery marked 'Confiscated Goods Vault'. There was an exit out of the prison in the vault room. _Well, I might just have to give this place a visit after all._ But wait, how would I get in and out of there. No, here. The PDA showed my current location, and I was right. I lived in Park Row. So, looks like there's no way out. So, it'll be easy to get into, it's a prison! So it'll just be impossible to get out of. That vault will have to be sealed up tight, and it would be impossible to get into. I've broken out of prison before, but that's because there was actually _a way out._

And wait a minute; if Batman didn't know what's going on with this place, then there's no way in hell the police do. So, if the police aren't running the new prison, who is? And who authorized for this place to be built? _Well, looks like I'm going to need Batman's help. _Whenever I see him next. Just then, a shadow with large, pointy ears came over me.

"Well, speak of the devil," I said, sitting up and turning around on my bed to face him.

"Have you found anything on Two-face's PDA?" He asked sternly.

"Hmm, you sneak into my apartment and get right down to homework. I figured you'd like to play first," I said as I got off bed. I walked up to him, leaving almost no space between us.

"Selina, I **need **to find out what prison Two-face was talking about." He said fiercely.

"I hate it when you call me that. It kills the fun. Besides, you haven't told me your name," I said, putting my finger on his chest.

"Call me Batman. Now, the PDA." He said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Fine, here," I said dryly and handed it to him. He took it, and looked at it for a while, his hand not leaving my shoulder.

"I need to keep this." He said.

"Sorry handsome, finders keepers. You can keep my arm though," I said, and winked at him. Once he realized he was still holding my arm, he put his own arm back at his side.

"Here," he said, and took the memory card out of my PDA, and plugged it in to his own hand-held bat computer, which he had taken out of his utility belt.

"What are you-" I went to say, but he cut me off.

"I'm saving the this map information to my Cryptographic Sequencer. That way, we both have the map." He said as he took the memory card out of his 'Cryptographic Sequencer' and put it back into my PDA.

"Sounds like a plan. Thanks," I said as he handed it back to me.

"You do know your apartment is being zoned off into this prison, right?"

"Yeah. Can the city, or whoever authorized this, really do that? And who _did _authorize this?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. I'll need to find out. You need to get out of here. You won't be safe in this kind of place." He said sternly.

"If it's safe, it's not fun." I said with a grin.

"Selina, I just want you to stay safe." He said, and turned to walk towards my still open window.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it."

"I'm serious Selina." He said as he reached the window.

"As always." I said. With that, he jumped out the window. I walked over to it and looked out, just in time to see him gliding away into the night.

_Ugh, I hate it when he calls me Selina. _During the times I had been in police custody, the police were unable to identify me even after they had unmasked me. I guess that's because my dad never filed a missing persons alert, so nobody had a picture of me after I twelve. But Batman had somehow figured out who I was. _Bastard._

He only calls me Selina when we're alone, but it's still annoying.

_Well, I guess it's not too late for a quick burglary._ I thought, but then thought against it. _This new prison sounds too dangerous. I should lay low until the detective can shed some light on it._ Well, I guess I'll just get some sleep then. I need to change first. I walked over to my closet and opened the trap door on the floor. The trap door concealed a large box that I kept all my Catwoman things. First I took off my boots, then my gloves. I put them in the box, then my whip and my left over supply of Caltrops and Bolas. Then I took off my goggles and my mask, followed by my suit. I put them in the box and closed the lid of the trap door. I grabbed my bathrobe from my closet and headed back to my bed. _Let's hope I don't have to lay low for long. And that I find a way around this whole Arkham City business…_

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNN! Well, what do you think? BTW, I know there's a video game called Batman: Arkham City, but I AM NOT STEALING THIS FROM THEM! In the game (it's the sequel to Batman: Arkham Asylum) Joker blows up Arkham Asylum, takes the Titan stuff, becomes a monster, returns to normal when the Badass Batman stops him, blah blah blah. Then, Hugo Strange becomes the warden of Arkham City, which is a part of the city zoned off into Arkham City. I am just using the idea that Joker took Titan and became a monster and destroyed Arkham Asylum and now they make Arkham City and Joker is sick. But Joker is sick for a different reason, and Hugo Strange doesn't exist in my story. Everything that happens in my story shall be completely different from the video game. A weird, completely new person invented by yours truly will run Arkham City. OK, I just need you guys to know that before you start sending death threats because of copyright. Ok, see you next Friday my darlings! Over and out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my darlings! It's that spectacular time of the week! Well, here we are, this is Batman's POV of what happened two chapters ago. I feel bad for Robin in this chapter, its depressing. Lets start your weekend right with a brand spankin' new chapter of Our Dark Knights!**

**Two Faces, three hostages**

_Batman P.O.V_

"Ya!" Tim yelled as he preformed a flying kick at me. I rolled out of the way, and kicked his feet out from under him. He fell on his back, and I jumped on top of him.

"Ow!" Tim tried to wriggle out from under me, so I pinned his arms down. Tim continued to struggle, and then kneed me in the groin.

"Ugh!" I grunted, and fell over sideways in pain.

"Sorry! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Tim said hurriedly, jumping to his feet and kneeling down by me.

"Don't apologize for that. Apologize for letting your guard down," I said, and before he could move, I swung my leg around his neck and pulled him into a leg chokehold. Tim wriggled around, sending pain to my already throbbing groin. After a few seconds he tapped his hand on the ground, and I released him. I jumped to my feet and held my hand out to him. He took it, and I helped him up.

"Ready for round five?" I asked him.

"Nah, I think that's enough training for today for today."

"You only beat me one round." I pointed out.

"See? Progress." He said happily. I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"You're right. Good job Tim, I'm proud of you." I said, and he beamed.

"Thanks. By the way, I'm sorry for kneeing you in the, um," he went to say.

"Don't apologize, it was a good tactic. But you _always _need to keep your guard up; you never know when an enemy might be faking." I said sternly.

"Yeah, I should've known even a knee down there wouldn't slow you down," Tim said, grinning.

"Master Bruce, master Tim. I have freshly baked cookies. Would you care to try any?" The instantly recognizable voice of Alfred said. There he was, standing in the middle of the training room holding a tray covered with cookies.

"Is the sky blue?" Tim responded as he sprinted over to Alfred and began to eat the cookies. Tim continued to eat like he had never eaten before in his life

"Would you like one Master Bruce?" Alfred asked me.

"Um…" Tim said, and I looked over to see all the cookies gone and crumbs covered Tim's face. I chuckled and shook my head.

"No thanks Alfred."

"Thanks Alfred. Sorry Bruce." Tim said, and sprayed crumbs everywhere. Alfred sighed and went, presumably, to get a broom from Wayne Manor, which was above us. Just then, the Batwave alarm rang through the Batcave, alerting us of a crime.

"Come on!" I said, and Tim and I ran to the elevator. We got in and I pressed button labeled 'Computer Room'. After the short few seconds it took the elevator to go up, the doors opened.

We sprinted to through them and stopped at the huge computer. I quickly read the crime report. It said that Two-face had released all the criminals being held in the old Gotham Pump Station, and was holding hostages inside. I hit the communicator button and Alfred clicked on.

"Yes sir?"

"Alfred, Two-face is holding hostages at the old Gotham Pump Station."

"Where are all the other criminals? Weren't they temporarily being held there?"

"Yes. He set them free once he took over the place. I need you to call Jim Gordon, tell him I had a last minute business meeting."

"Right away sir," Alfred said, and clicked off.

"Suit up," I told Tim, and we ran off to the changing rooms. Tim went into his room, and I went into mine.

My gray and black bat costume stood on it's stand up against the wall. I took off my black training shirt, followed by my black training pants. I left my underwear on; the batsuit is made of all metal and body armor, and metal underwear does _not _feel good.

I walked over to the batsuit stand and grabbed the suit and put it on. Then I put on the black sub liger, then my black boots and gloves. Followed by my black wrist gauntlets with the spikes on the side. Then I pulled on my utility belt filled with gadgets. Finally, I put on the black cowl with the cape attached to it. I walked outside my training room and a few seconds later Robin walked out of his.

"Lets go." I said, and we ran over to the Batmobile. I hit a button on my gauntlet, activating the open mechanism on to Batmobile. The top of the huge, black car slid open, and we jumped inside. I hit the button again, and the top closed. I pushed the start button and hit the gas pedal, and we sped off through the tunnel that would lead us out of the Batcave. We drove in silence for a while, then Robin spoke up.

"Wasn't Barbara supposed to be at that dinner thing tonight?"

"Yes, that's what Jim said. I'm surprised you remember her name," I said, glancing at him.

"Well, she goes to Gotham High, so I was just hoping to make a friend before I transfer there. Considering no one like me at Gotham Prep." Robin said with a sigh.

"Alfred will reschedule it for tomorrow. And people did like you at Gotham Prep," I said, although that wasn't very truthful. Robin had had a rough time at his former school, Gotham Prep. That's why I transferred him to Gotham High, and he started this Monday, which was three days from now.

"Batman, _no one _liked me, I had _no _friends. That's probably how it will be at Gotham High too," he said sadly. That hurt; I hate to see him so sad.

"Well, Barbara's very nice, I'm sure you two will be friends," I tried to convince him.

"What kind of stuff does she do?"

"Well, she's quite the athlete." I said and smiled to myself. Tim had no idea that Barbara is Batgirl, and Barbara doesn't know that Tim is Robin.

"She is?"

"Yeah, she's working on getting into the Olympic gymnastics."

"Wow, that's cool. You know, Batgirl's a good gymnast too," Robin said thoughtfully. _Uh oh._

"I guess," I said, and thankfully, we arrived at the Gotham Pump station a few seconds later. Police cars surrounded the building, and I quickly spotted Jim Gordon amongst the cops.

"Lets go," I said, and we jumped out of the Batmobile and walked over to Gordon. While we were walking over to him, I heard many 'look, it's Batman' and 'what's he doing here's.

"Commissioner," I said once I got near him, and his back was to me.

"Wha- oh, Batman. Good thing you're here, Two-face is-" he went to say.

"I know. Stay here, I'll stop him. You need to focus on capturing the criminals Two-face set free."

"Good idea. Batgirl just got here a minute ago." Jim said.

"She did?"

"Yeah, she got in… well, I don't how she got in, but I'm sure you'll find a way. Two-face barricaded himself in." Jim said, looking at the doors to the Pump Station.

"All right. Come on Robin!" I said, and pulled out my grappling gun and fired it at the top of the building. Zipping up to the roof of the six story building, I landed on the roof and looked around for a way in. Robin landed behind me.

"Look." There was a door on the roof that lead into the building, only the door was open. After careful inspection I noticed there wasn't any sign of forced entry. Batgirl must've picked the lock.

"Come on," we walked through the door and down the stairs it lead to. The stairs then lead to a hallway, and at the end of the hallway were more stairs. But in the middle of the hallway were two unconscious men lying on the floor.

"Batgirl's been busy," Robin said. I pressed the tiny button on the side of my mask, which activated my Detective Mode. Lenses slid down in front of my eyes, allowing me to see people's skeletons highlighted in blue through walls. Everything else was unclear and blurry, but being able to see people through walls is very useful.

Looking down, I saw many people on floors far below Robin and I. Detective Mode said that there were '28 beings' nearby, and one of them is armed. People who are carrying any type of gun show up orange with Detective Mode.

"Three of the people are hostages, and another one is Batgirl. Let's go!" I told Robin, even though he had probably scanned the room with his Detective Mode. We ran down all six flights of stairs until we got to the basement. There was a door marked 'Pump Station', which lead to the basement. When I opened the door, there was a short hallway that hid us from the rest of the room's view. The rest of the room was a large, open area, with pipes that pumped water to a big portion of Gotham all over the room. Batgirl was crouched by the end of the hallway, looking around the corner to the rest of the room, which contained Two-face and his thugs.

"Hey," Robin said. Batgirl jumped back and prepared to kick, but stopped when she saw it was Robin.

"You scared the crap out of me. Now be quiet, Two-face is talking to his thugs about taking over this place… or something." Batgirl said. She sounded upset, probably because I didn't contact her about this situation. _Then how did she find out about it?_

"Ok, let's rescue the hostages, then take on the thugs." I said, and pulled out a batarang. I flipped Detective Mode on and looked through the wall we were hiding behind.

Two-face was standing on a large pipe a couple feet above the ground. Three hostages had their hands bound by ropes and were hanging by them farther above the ground. Twenty-three thugs were standing in front of Two-face; as long as Two-face is unarmed this should be easy. Robin pulled out two if his r shaped shurikens, and I pulled out another batarang.

"Go!" I yelled, and we jumped out from behind the wall and threw our weapons. Both of Robin's shurikens cut the ropes of two hostages, and they fell, free, to the ground. One of my batarangs cut the last hostage free; the other one successfully knocked the pistol out of Two-faces hand.

"What the hell? What's Batman doing here? How'd he get in?" Several thugs shouted.

"Ah, Batman is here. Pull his face off boys!" Two-face screamed, clutching his wrist where my batarang cut it. The thugs charged us, and we prepared to fight. Robin pulled out his bow staff, which is normally one foot long, but with the push of a button, the ends extend to a total length of four feet. He pushed the button, and began to twirl the metal weapon in his hand. Batgirl raised her fists, looking uneasy. I pulled out more batarangs, and threw them at the thugs nearest me. They hit them, causing the thugs to stumble back in pain. This gave the opportunity to attack, which I took. I began to punch and kick, throwing batarangs, while keeping a close eye on Batgirl and Robin. Batgirl and Robin had a sort of back-to-back maneuver going, and with Robin's training and Batgirl's gymnastics they made a great team. A thug threw a punch at me, and I grabbed his arm and twisted it thrice, breaking it into three different parts. He fell to the ground and passed out from pain. After more punches and kicks, back handsprings, flips, and bow staff hits, all the thugs lay unconscious on the ground.

"Two-face, you do know you need to make this hard for us in order for you to beat us, right?" Batgirl mocked Two-face, who stood angrily on the pipe.

"Yeah, now you don't even have a gun!" Robin said, but then Two-face pulled another gun from a concealed holster inside his suit (that was half white, half burned and scarred to match his skin.)

"It's called a spare, bird brat!" Two-face yelled, pointing the gun. I pulled out a batarang and went to throw it.

"I wouldn't do that Batman, this won't go good with Gotham's water supply!" Two-face said, and pulled out a vial filled with green liquid, which I assume is poison. The pipe he was standing on had a hole carved into the top, so Two-face could pour it into the hole, which would poison Gotham's water.

"Dent, stop right now!" I yelled, trying to think of a plan.

"I down think so Batman, there's no way you're taking **us **to the new crap hole of a prison!" Two-face screamed, with emphasis on the 'us'.

"Put the poison **down **Dent, and tell me what you're talking about this 'prison'!" I said, now confused. _Prison? What new prison?_

"Two-face, think about what you're doing!" Batgirl said anxiously.

"**We're **not putting the poison down, this plan is too perfect to pass up. And **we're** not telling you anything about the prison, Batman. One of my boys stole this pretty little PDA in my pocket, and that's how **we **know what's going on. Don't bother trying to find him, he doesn't know what's on it." Two-face said harshly, patting his pocket. _That could useful. But I need to stop him first._

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I'll just dump this into the water supply." Two-face said, and began to tip the vial full of the green fluid. _No!_ But before I could do anything, none other than Catwoman dropped onto the pipe Two-face was standing on from nowhere.

"Whoopsie!" She said, and kicked the poison and gun out of his hands. Then she tackled him off the pipe, and took something out of his pocket and stuck it into the chest of her suit.

"What the hell are you doing here, you cheating bitch!" Two-face yelled at her,

"That's no way to treat a lady. Tsk tsk tsk…" she said, and kneed him in to face, knocking him out on the ground.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her, and she turned around to face me.

"No kiss? Disappointing Batman, and to think I just saved your cute little ass, and I can't get a little hello!" She said as she walked up to me and left about two inches between us.

"Hello Catwoman. You didn't save my ass, Two-face was threatening to pour that poison into the water supply, which would poison half of Gotham's water supply. The chemical reacts in water, and it is extremely deadly when combined with water. It makes any contact with the contaminated water instantly fatal." I explained.

"Well aren't you boring? All that knowledge, and not a bit useful. Hmm, what's the point in stopping a criminal when I don't get to save your cute little ass?" she said, and circled around me, stroking my lower thigh as she moved around behind me.

"Um, would you two like a moment?" Robin said uncomfortably a little distance away.

"No. What _were _you doing here Catwoman?" I asked her, trying to ignore where her hand had just traced. Catwoman and I kept up a persistent, flirtatious relationship, but our views of the law often get in the way of that.

"I heard that Two-face had some information about the new prison. Guess I was right." She said, looking over to Two-face's unconscious body.

"What did you find out?" Robin asked, walking over to us followed by Batgirl. Batgirl looked amused, yet awkward about Catwoman and I. The two had met only once before, only Catwoman and I weren't on great terms then. Robin had encountered her many times, and often teased me about being 'whipped', which did fit the situation nicely.

"Nothing, _yet._" She said, inspecting one of her claws, and then retracted them with a flex of her fingers.

"Catwoman, if you know something, you need to tell me." I said roughly.

"If I find something, handsome, you'll be the first to know. Well, if get to me fast enough. Gives you a reason to come and get me. Well, _another_ reason." She said.

"By the way, hey Batgirl." She said to Batgirl, who looked surprised by the greeting.

"Oh, hi." She said awkwardly.

"Later handsome," she said again to me, and headed back through the basement door.

"Lucky she was here! Especially for you, thigh boy!" Batgirl said to me, who had apparently forgotten her resentment for me earlier. Robin laughed before responding.

"Yeah, but what about that prison Two-face was talking about?"

"I think she knows something, or at least she will. Remember that PDA Two-face talked about? I think she stole that from him. I'm going to visit her, you two go home." I said to them.

"Ah, you'll need some 'alone time'," Robin said, grinning.

_Now to find Catwoman._

**Aww, who feels bad for Robin? ME! And wow, things got intense from Batman's POV with Catwoman. Although, he's not up to anything like that at the moment due to Tim's knee XD. By the way, a sub liger is the underwear Batman wears outside of his suit **

**Oh look, the review button…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello darlings! Welcome, have a seat, get comfortable! I'd like to thank the brilliant TheNextBatgirl and the extraordinary bububblegum for their fantastic reviews! Keep 'em coming, keep 'em coming. You other beautiful people should follow in their golden example. So, this chapter I felt was bad, short, rushed, not what I usually write. But I had to do it to get some Batman POV of the Catwoman~Batman relationship, and come quick Bab magic. All right, I shall see you at the finish line! ****SWOOSH!**

**A Quick Meeting**

_Batman P.O.V_

I looked up to Catwoman's window from the building next her apartment. My visits to her apartment were very infrequent, and had all but stopped until now. But despite that, I still remember where she lived. _Room E4._ Her apartment was on the fifth floor, so the only way in as Batman was through the window. So, I pulled out my grappling gun and aimed below her window. I fired the gun, and the dart pierced the stonewall. The wire quickly pulled me up to the windowsill. As I hung one-handed from the window, I used my other hand to push the window open. Then, I pulled myself through the open window and landed silently in her apartment.

The first thing I saw was Selina lying on her stomach on her bed, looking at something. It was the PDA she had taken from Two-face. _This should be fun._ I walked over to her bed and stood over her, casting a shadow over her. She tensed, turned around, and relaxed when she saw me.

"Speak of the devil," she said as she turned around and sat upright on her bed.

"Have you found anything on Two-face's PDA?" I asked, getting right to the point.

"Hmm, you break into my apartment, and get right down to homework. I figured you'd like to play first." She said, and gracefully on the floor. She walked over to me and got very close to me. When I inhaled, I could smell the sweet perfume on her. _Focus._

"Selina, I _need _to find out what's on Two-face's PDA." I said intensely.

"I hate when you call me that. It kills the fun. Besides, you haven't told me your name," she said, and put her finger on my armored chest, tracing little circles near the bat logo.

"Call me Batman. Now, the PDA." I said, and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Fine. Here," she said dryly and handed the PDA to me. I took it and looked at it. _What the hell?_ 'Arkham City' was written at the top of the screen, and below it was a map, that included… parts of Gotham! It included The Bowery, Park Row, the Amusement Mile, and the Steel Mill. How can this be a prison? This is Gotham City, not some prison! This must be tied into the wall being built somewhere around here, and why criminals were just being temporarily stuffed into the old Pump Station.

At least now I have some idea what's going on. _Good work Selina._

"I need keep this." I told her.

"Sorry handsome, finders keepers. You can keep my arm though, and more," she said, winking at me. That's when I realized I never released her arm. I put my arm back down at my side.

"Here," I said, and took the memory card out her PDA, and plugged it into my Cryptographic Sequencer. My Cryptographic Sequencer was a very advanced PDA that allowed me to hack into any kind of computer panels, view locked away data, and all kinds advanced technical information.

"What do you think you're-" Catwoman said, but I cut her off.

"I'm saving the information to my Cryptographic Sequencer. That way, we both get to keep the information." I said, and once the map saved to the Sequencer, I took the memory card out and put it back into Catwoman's PDA.

"Well, sounds like a plan. Thanks," she said as I handed it to her.

"You do know your apartment is being zoned off into this prison?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I noticed. Can the city, or whoever is authorizing this do that? And who _did_ authorize this?" She asked skeptically.

"I'm not sure. I'll need to find out. You need to get out of here, though, it won't be safe." I said sternly.

"If it's not safe, it's not fun." I said, grinning.

"I'm serious Selina." I said, trying to convince her of how dangerous this could be. I turned and walked to window and reopened it.

"As always," she said as she placed her hands on her hips. With that, I turned and dived out the window. I glided through the air; I knew I had a lot to think about.

This Arkham City business would need some serious investigation. Tim is worried about school, and what he said in the Batmobile really bothered me. Then, there's the situation with Barbara, even if she's not angry at the moment. I should check to make sure she didn't get into any kind of trouble on her way home. Also, Catwoman is always spinning around in my mind. I soared through the air farther, towards Barbara's house. Selina and Barbara lived in _very _different parts of the city, not completely far, but not close. After I while of gliding, Barbara's house came into view.

The window was open; Barbara had probably just gotten home. Jim's car was parked in the driveway; he had probably gotten a break on recapturing the criminals. I got close to window and grabbed the windowsill. I rolled inside, and saw Barbara examining a cut on her arm. She was in pajamas, her Batgirl costume lying on her bed.

"Barb," I greeted.

"Ah!" She jumped, and raised her fists, but quickly lowered them when she saw me.

"Don't do that!" She said, and grabbed a pillow off her bed and threw it at me. It hit my chest and fell to the floor.

"I'm sorry I scared you. I take it you made it home okay?" I asked.

"Yes, no thanks to you. Nice of you to help me out, and trust me." She said crossly.

"Barbara, I, can we talk tomorrow, at dinner?" I asked, and felt a twinge of guilt for Barb.

"Sure, Bruce, I just, okay, dinner. So, do you visit ever girl's window?" Barbara asked, grinning.

"Not all of them," I said, and grinned back.

"Will, oh what's-his-face, Tim! Yeah, will Tim be at the dinner?" She asked.

"Yes. Hey, do me a favor. He's transferring to your school on Monday. Could you stick by him? I know he's in a grade below you, but he's having social problems. It would mean a lot if you were friends with him. He's very nice." I asked, as Barbara picked up her custom and stuffed it into her armoire.

"Yeah, sure. Is he getting bullied?" She asked, concerned.

"That's what it sounded like, but he didn't say that straightforward. Thank you," I said, and smiled.

"Yeah, I'll see you-" Barbara said, but stopped as someone knocked on her door.

"Barbara?" Jim's voice said.

I turned and ran silently towards the window. I dived out it, and shot my grappling gun in midair at the top of a near by building, and began to glide home. I was able to quickly escape rooms like that, so I'm sure Jim didn't see me. Hopefully Barbara can talk her way out of that.

**Welcome back! Did you have a nice time? Well, lets hope so, despite your short stay. Reviews are SOO welcome, its not even funny. This chapter sort of, I don't know, set things up for the future. SO, next chapter (s): Long, beautiful, Batgirl and ROBIN! POV. AND! Dick Grayson is going to be arriving soon, so get ready! I shall see your lovely faces (not really, I have no clue what any of you look like) next Friday! Toodles!**


End file.
